Unconventional earth formations such as shale typically require hydraulic fracturing to open up flow paths in order to extract hydrocarbons. Hydraulic fracturing though is resource intensive and costly. Consequently, it would be well received by the hydrocarbon production industry if techniques were developed to reduce the cost and improve the results of hydraulic fracturing.